Heartbeat
by Prinzessin
Summary: Sometimes the simplest thing can be the most reassuring. COMPLETE
1. One

Title: Heartbeat

Summary: Sometimes the simplest thing can be the most reassuring.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Thunderbirds.

---

It was a long day for International Rescue. Scott, Virgil, Gordon and Alan were in Wallingford, Connecticut at the site of a warehouse complex leveled by an explosion, due to a bad gas line. Gordon had been taken out early on, having strained his back while helping victims out of the rubble. He was lying on one of the medical beds aboard Thunderbird Two, out cold under the effects of Tylenol-3s. Once Virgil had seen that his younger brother was taken care of, he went back out to find Scott and Alan. He found both easily enough since they were at Mobile Control.

"How is he?" Scott asked when Virgil arrived.

"Out for the count," Virgil answered, shaking his head.

"Bad?" Alan asked.

"He won't exactly be up and around anytime soon."

Scott sighed. "John and Dad are taking over Control by remote. The three of us will finish this up."

Virgil nodded. The three then went the work. By the time Scott heard that there was only one group of people left unaccounted for, the three had been working for more than five hours. The three sweaty, dirty, tired and sore brothers regrouped at Mobile Control to go over the plan to get the last of the people out from the rubble.

"The last group is at the far end of the complex. We can't use the heavy machinery since the area is a little unstable and we aren't exactly sure where the people are. The rubble there is large enough where we should be able to crawl through to find them. Once they're found, we'll discuss extraction options," Scott said.

"FAB," Virgil and Alan replied.

The three quickly made their way to the end of the complex. Scott stayed outside since Virgil and Alan were smaller. The two brothers slowly made their way in, weaving through debris and rubble. Alan was the one to find the people, and was able to lead them out without any assistance. Once Alan was outside, Scott verified that everyone was accounted for. Scott radioed that information to Virgil, who confirmed and started making his way out.

It turned out that the area was more than just a little unstable. While Virgil was still inside, the debris settled violently. He was knocked around, and his communicator was smashed when his right arm was pinned underneath a piece of roofing material.

Outside, Scott was seeing that the last group was taken care of while Alan waited for Virgil to emerge. It was then that he heard a horrific sound. The debris had settled, materials crashing to the ground. Alan obeyed his first instinct, he called for his brother repeatedly. Scott, having heard the debris settle and Alan's yelling, ran over to his youngest brother's side.

"He hasn't come out yet!" Alan anxiously told Scott.

Scott frantically called for Virgil and got no response. His next move was to call Thunderbird Five to ask for John's assistance.

"Nothing, Scott," John reported with an upset sigh. "I'm not picking up his GPS or radio signal at all."

"Could it just be interference?" Scott asked.

"Negative, I checked for that. If his communicator was damaged enough, then I wouldn't pick up on anything."

"Thanks, John," Scott sighed.

"I'll keep looking, just in case."

"FAB."

On the outside, Scott and Alan worked to devise a plan with John's and their father's input. On the inside, Virgil looked around after getting his head cleared. He'd been hit by falling debris. He sighed in frustration when he saw that his arm was pinned. He tried lifting the material up, but he didn't have good leverage for it and it was too heavy. He began twisting and pulling slowly. He stopped when he realized getting his arm free wouldn't be without plenty of pain, and mostly likely a little more damage. He used his free arm to remove the top part of his uniform, and although it was dirty, he stuck part of the sleeve in his mouth. He knew that getting his arm out would be painful, and he wanted to muffle any sounds that might make the debris around him move again. Once he was set, he began pulling and twisting again. The broken bone in his arm ground against the nearby nerves while his skin was getting lacerated. And he was grateful for the sleeve. After a little while, his arm was free.

He settled on the ground and checked over his arm. He'd already felt the broken bone. And he saw several cuts that would require stitching. He first took off his broken communicator and shoved it in his pants' pocket. He then wrapped the top part of his uniform around his arm the best he could. Then he started to slowly make his way out.

He didn't get far when the rubble shifted again. This time, more materials were sent Earthward. Virgil managed to throw himself into a corner that was still somewhat intact. He curled up on his side, covering his head with his good arm and his back pressed against the wall. He felt things falling on him and wondered if this would be his end.

When the second settling occurred, everyone could visibly see the rubble settling down. The two brothers on the outside were now thinking that they would be searching for their brother's body. And some of the commenting and whispering around them didn't fill them with hope either.

"There's no way anyone could've survived that," they heard one man say.

"I hope there's no one in there," a woman commented.

"One of their people is," a man said, correcting the woman.

"Oh no…" she breathed with dread.

Alan only stood at the debris' edge, staring out. Scott stood next to him, one hand holding onto Alan's arm, the other raised so that he could communicate with their father for further instructions. Once he had his instructions, Scott sent Alan back to Two to get some supplies.

Inside, Virgil didn't move for a little while, even after everything was still again. Then he slowly uncurled, unburied himself from the rubble and looked around. He knew he was limited on time since the rubble had already settled twice. But since it had settled, there were fewer and smaller places to crawl through. He managed, though hindered even more by his broken arm and the few other scrapes and bruises he'd picked up. He reached the end only to find it blocked. He could see sunlight seeping through the cracks, but he couldn't get out. He found an opening large enough for him to get a hand through, and it was large enough for him to see. He looked and found Scott standing in the distance.

"Scott!" he yelled, but his older brother didn't move. "Scott!"

He repeated several times, but saw it was doing no good. Scott was just too far away. And Scott's head was down, and it appeared to Virgil that he was talking to someone. Scott soon looked up, and he appeared to be scanning the debris. So Virgil, keeping his injured arm against his abdomen, stuck his uninjured one through the opening and waved his arm around.

"Please see me, big brother," Virgil kept saying to himself.

He stopped after a minute and pulled his arm back in. Scott hadn't seen him.


	2. Two

Disclaimer: I don't own the Thunderbirds.

A/N: I hope the ending doesn't disappoint.

---

Peering through the opening again, Virgil watched Scott. It was a few minutes later when he saw that Scott was slowly walking toward the debris. And once his older brother was close enough…

"Scott!" he yelled as loudly as he possibly could.

He saw his brother stop short and look around. So he repeated. Scott's eyes fixated on the area, looking around.

"Virgil!" Scott called back. "Where are you?"

"Over here!" Virgil yelled, then stuck his uninjured arm through the opening again and started waving frantically.

He didn't stop until he felt a hand take his. He moved his arm to the side enough where he could see a little around it.

"Scott!" Virgil sighed.

"You okay?" Scott asked.

"I'll live," Virgil answered. "Where's Alan?"

"On board Two. He's getting some things and checking on Gordon. We'll get you out, don't worry," Scott said. "Let me call Alan and let him know what's going on."

Scott released Virgil's hand, but didn't go anywhere.

"Found him, Al," Scott said a few seconds later. "Bring the med kit along with you."

"FAB!" Alan's excited voice came over.

Scott retook Virgil's hand. "Honestly, how are you? Details."

"My right arm is broken, but it feels like a simple break. I have some cuts on it too, which I think are still bleeding. They'll need to be stitched. The head's feeling a little weird too."

"Define weird," Scott ordered.

"I'm just a little lightheaded right now."

"Do you have a place to sit down?"

Virgil looked around. "Yeah, there's plenty of room."

"Do it."

"Scott…"

"Virgil, I want you sitting and out of the way. You let me and Alan get you out."

Scott released Virgil's hand and Virgil did as his brother asked. Fearing that Virgil's lightheadedness was caused by a head injury, Scott kept Virgil talking.

"Don't worry, Virge. I'm not going anywhere and we'll get you out soon enough."

"I'm not worried," Virgil replied. "Just anxious to get out of here. Dad's gonna be thrilled when he finds out about my communicator. It's broke beyond repair."

"He's just gonna be thrilled that you're alive and soon-to-be well."

"What do you mean?"

"We'd been trying to contact you…nothing, obviously. John couldn't even get anything. And then the second settling happened… we figured there was no way anyone could've survived that. We didn't write you off…we just knew it didn't look promising."

"Oh," Virgil said, his voice low.

"Virgil!" he heard Alan call.

"In here!" Virgil called back.

"I've got him sitting. He's a little banged up," Scott explained to Alan.

It took some doing, including the use of a tractor, but the rubble was soon moved enough for Virgil to crawl out. Once he was out, he sat on the ground far enough away. Scott stood watch as Alan cleaned and wrapped Virgil's cuts before splinting his arm. Alan also tended to a few of the scrapes on Virgil's face and arms.

"How's your head feel now?" Scott asked.

"Same," Virgil answered.

"He said he was lightheaded earlier," Scott told Alan, who'd looked up at Scott questioningly.

"Stretcher?" Alan asked of Virgil.

"No," Virgil answered. "I'll be okay walking. Just help me up…slowly. And make it a slow walk back."

"We're getting you to the area medical center. Your cuts need stitching now and that arm needs to be in a cast too," Alan said. "There's an ambulance over by Two that can transport us over there."

Virgil nodded. Alan got to his feet first, then he and Scott helped Virgil up slowly. Scott kept his grasp on Virgil until he was sure that Virgil was steady on his feet. Once Virgil stood, the crowd of rescued people and assorted workers started cheering. But the three brothers only concentrated on making their way back to the craft. It was a slow walk, but Virgil managed fine. Once there, Alan led Virgil to the ambulance, telling the medics that he just need a transport to the medical center one town over. Alan went with Virgil as Scott closed up Mobile Control and stayed behind with Gordon. He used the time to call their father and update him.

"Thunderbird Two to base," Scott said, sitting not too far from Gordon.

"Base," a confused sounding Jeff came over.

"I'm sitting with Gordon," Scott explained, having heard his father's voice.

"And?"

"He'll be out cold for a while. I do have good news for you though. Virgil will be fine."

"Thank goodness," Jeff sighed with relief. "What happened?"

"I'm not exactly sure. I'd sent Alan back to Two for some supplies. I'd been looking over the debris, just looking for signs. Then I heard my name being called from the debris. When I heard my name again, I knew it was Virgil. Then I saw his arm waving from the edge, so I went over. I talked to him for a minute, then called Alan since we needed the med kit. We got him out soon enough. He said his communicator's broken beyond repair, which was why we couldn't get anything from it."

"And how is he now?"

"He got banged up in there. Alan went with him to the medical center since his arm's broken and he has some cuts that need stitches. He also said he was lightheaded," Scott explained, knowing that it was best to give his father the full report.

"Let me know how he is, and also when you're taking off."

"FAB. There's no way I'm letting Virgil fly, so I'll fly Two since I'm more qualified than Alan. Besides, Alan's plenty qualified to fly One."

"Good plan. Base out."

Once Virgil and Alan were brought back, Scott ordered Virgil to get comfortable in the medical bay. Scott wasn't surprised when Virgil chose the bed next to Gordon. While Alan prepped Thunderbird One for take-off, Virgil updated Scott on his injuries since he knew Scott would be updating their father.

"The arm and cuts we knew about. I was lightheaded due to blood loss and minor dehydration. The doc said that I'll be hurting for the next few days since I got banged around pretty bad in there, so he said that I'll need rest. And that it wouldn't be a horrible thing to take a painkiller or two."

"I'll grab you something now," Scott said, heading toward the medicine cabinet before Virgil could protest.

Once he saw that Virgil was settled, Scott went up to the flight deck and made his preparations for take-off. During the flight, Scott sent the update along to their father as requested.

Alan was the first to arrive back at the island. He exited the craft and quickly found his father, Brains and Tin-Tin waiting for Thunderbird Two to land. Between Jeff and Brains was a stretcher, and Alan knew it was for Gordon. Once Two landed, Brains and Jeff helped Alan get an awake yet groggy Gordon onto the stretcher. Then Alan and Brains brought Gordon down to the infirmary with Tin-Tin behind them, where Brains would examine him.

Virgil slowly walked out of the craft with Scott right next to him. Jeff gave Virgil a visual once-over, then cautiously embraced his son.

"Welcome home," Jeff said.

"Good to be home," Virgil smiled.

"I want you upstairs, changed and cleaned up," Jeff ordered both of his sons, then looked over at Virgil and added, "and you get some rest. It'll be a little while before we'll know more about Gordon. We'll debrief once Alan does the same and Gordon is able to join us."

The two nodded, and Scott followed Virgil into the house while Jeff went down to the infirmary. Scott and Virgil parted once they reached Virgil's bedroom. Inside, he stripped off his dirty uniform, leaving it in a heap where he stood. Then he went into his bathroom, turning on the hot water in the shower. He stepped in just as the bathroom began to fill with steam. He first washed off the dirt and grime, then he just stood under the spray, letting the water ease his muscles and relax his sore body. Once his body felt better, though still quite tired, he got out and dried off. When he reentered his room, he saw a glass of water on the table next to his bed. After he dressed in sleep clothes, Virgil sat on his bed, made quick work of the water and then lied down for some sleep. It wasn't until his father called him to come down for debriefing that he woke. And during the call, Jeff updated Virgil on Gordon when he asked. Virgil was relieved to hear that Gordon had nothing more than a painful back strain, and that he would be sidelined for a little while.

Everyone slowly gathered in the command area. Jeff, who was already there, was seated in his usual chair. Brains, Tin-Tin and Gordon followed, with Gordon lying on the sofa. Tin-Tin and Brains were seated near Jeff. Scott came in a few minutes later and sat on the floor, leaning against the sofa. Alan came in right after and scanned the room.

"Virgil?" he asked, his voice a bit higher than normal.

"I woke him up," Jeff sheepishly admitted, sensing his youngest son's concern. "He'll be down in a minute."

Alan nodded, sitting next to Scott. Virgil was the last to arrive. He was moving stiffly, and slowly sat down on the sofa when Gordon pulled his knees up.

"You want to stretch your legs out?" Virgil asked Gordon.

"Not right now," Gordon answered. "This actually feels kinda good."

"Just warn me if you," Virgil said, receiving only a nod in reply.

They went through the details of the rescue. Most of this was new for Gordon, since he hadn't heard anything specific while he was in the infirmary. All he was told was that Virgil had been hurt, so when he heard the details of events surrounding Virgil's injuries, he was shocked.

"Sounds like you got lucky," Gordon said to Virgil.

"I did, on both accounts," Virgil replied.

"But you're okay, really?" Gordon asked.

"I'll be fine," Virgil answered. "I'll probably be up and around way before you."

That got him a glare from Gordon, and put an end to that line of questioning. They finished soon after, and Jeff saw that his sons were tired. Scott was the first to his feet so he could help Gordon up to his room. Virgil didn't immediately move, though Alan did. Alan stood, saw Virgil still sitting and then sat down next to his older brother.

"You feeling okay?" Alan asked when he saw the dazed look on Virgil's face.

"I now know what the witch's sister felt like," Virgil said by way of an answer.

That earned him a smile from Alan. "Come on," Alan said. "Let's get you upstairs."

"I don't think I can move," Virgil replied.

"Once you're upstairs, you don't have to move," Alan said. "Anyway, this sofa isn't comfortable and I doubt Dad wants to listen to you snore."

"I don't…" Virgil began, glaring at Alan.

"Whatever," Alan said, waving his hand dismissively. "Come on."

Virgil slowly got to his feet, and after clearing his head of a little lightheadedness, he made his way up the stairs and into his bedroom with Alan right behind him. Once Alan saw that his brother was as comfortable as possible, he ran out of the room to refill the glass, then returned to find Virgil still somewhat awake. Alan put the glass on the bedside table and left so that Virgil could rest. After drinking the glass of water, Virgil lied down. Using the remote control, he turned his stereo on and filled his room with the soft and soothing sounds of classical music.

It was in the middle of the night that Virgil was awakened by the feeling of weight on his chest. His eyes opened slowly, but couldn't see the face since it was too close. Then the person's head moved up a little, and Virgil managed to focus on the face looking back at him.

"Alan?" Virgil asked, his voice sleepy.

"Just making sure," Alan explained, putting his head back down.

"Something wrong?" Virgil asked.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Why not?"

"For a while, I thought you were dead."

"You're not getting off that easily," Virgil replied, reaching down with his good arm and draping it over Alan's shoulders.

"You mind?"

Virgil shook his head. "Not at all."

He understood what Alan was doing. Alan was listening to the reassuring sounds of a heartbeat that told him his brother was still alive.

---

This last chapter for Trenia, who needed to see that I am perfectly capable of taking care of Virgil when I want to.


End file.
